


Aftermath of Confrontations

by S1rcus



Series: Kialie and others of DedSec London [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Game: Watch Dogs: Legion, This was supposed to be another one shot but it's over 7k so I split it up to 3 pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: After final confrontation against Zero-Day Kiana just wants some family time.(SPOILERS for the ending of the game)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Kialie and others of DedSec London [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102325
Kudos: 1





	Aftermath of Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Kiana Turani, 36, Construction worker  
> Julie Siddiqui, 39, Nurse  
> Felicity Davies, 19, Conservationist  
> Nerys Powell, 22, Legal assistant  
> Elle Affleck, 24, Executive assistant  
> Sophie Affleck, 20, Chemist  
> Usha Singh, 31, Roboticist  
> Meagan Keene, 34, Bartender  
> Katherine Kehoe, 51, Deportation officer

After the confrontation against Zero-Day Kiana headed straight to home. The kids were once again with her aunt but she had called Julie while in the bunker. Julie who had been at work, but had gotten off with the "family emergency" excuse. She knew Julie would rather be at work, but she needed her to be safe home. She couldn't have her thoughts to wander if she was safe while trying to keep herself safe. And how glad she was about it. She'll need all the first aid she can get as soon as she's home but luckily home wasn't that far away. She could walk a couple kilometres.

Her phone started to ring some minutes in her walk. She fished it out of her pocket and checked who it was. Felicity. Swiping the green, she placed the device to her ear.

"Hey, Fee."

"Hi. Where are you?"

"Heading home."

"Oh, okay."

She sounded disappointed, which was odd. The safehouse wasn't really-- safe right now, so where else would she be.

"Felicity, what's wrong? You okay, you didn't get hurt or anything?"

"Not any worse than you, I'm sure. I just, Bagley is gone and I'm the one who did it."

"Kid, you got the harder task and I'm so sorry about it but this is no way your fault. Sabine played us all from the beginning. Where are you?"

"Broco Tech, but I guess I'll head to home."

"Fee, I know you don't have anyone there. Stay there, I'm gonna send someone to pick you up. You're gonna come over to my place for tonight. Julie can check you over when you get here. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

After Felicity said her bye she cut the call and called Julie.

"Hey." Julie answered almost immediately. She'd probably had her phone right next to her, waiting she'd call her.

"Hi. That paramedic you talked about, you sure we can trust him?"

"Daiki? Yeah. What's up?"

"Could you call him and have him pick up Felicity from Broco Tech and bring her over?"

"Sure. There's a lot going on but I think he can spare a couple minutes for the ones who saved London."

"Great. Also I don't think Ildiko should stay the night, if Fee is going to. So if he could also take her home it'd be great. I'm not letting my aunt walk or use the tube right now."

"Yeah. That sounds reasonable. I'll give him a call."

"Awesome. I'll be home in 5."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Once back indoors Kiana took a little time to just breathe. She was lucky she got here without any trouble. Moving to the stairs she took her keys from her pocket while climbing them up. Unlocking her front door and stepping inside her apartment, she shrugged off her jacket and hung it to it's place. 

Her whole family was in the living room watching the news. Nico was sitting on Julie's lap, while Cam was sitting on the floor. Nico seemed to be understanding some of what was happening on the TV. He kept looking back at Julie and asking questions that Kiana couldn't hear.

"Hey, I'm home."

She moved to the living room and leaned over the back of the couch to hug Julie. She also placed a kiss to her cheek and messed her son's hair with her hand. Looking at the TV she sighed.

"It's crazy out there. The drones are chasing everyone."

"Yeah. We've been just watching the news for the past half an hour. I'm just so glad you got back safely."

"Once the ruckus started the kids and I were scared that you'd get in the middle of it. Luckily Julie didn't take much longer to get back home and the kids calmed down fast."

"That's good. Jules could you come and check the cut I got at work."

Nodding, Julie stood up and placed Nico on the couch next to Ildiko. She followed Kiana to the bathroom and immediately took out the first aid kit.

"I got shot a few times in the bunker but the latest drone caused ones are probably worse. I still can't believe that happened. We trusted her and she's the one behind all of it from the beginning. And working with Albion, sending them after me? We thought she was our friend, how could she do that?"

Julie was helping her to undress, checking all the cuts and wounds she'd gotten through the day.

"I don't know honey. I'm just glad it's over now."

"And she dared to use Bagley for it too. Poor Fee sounded so broken when she called me. I just, she was going to go home after all of this. To her own apartment, alone. She would've probably called Nerys or something but I couldn't let her go there. We don't know where Nerys is right now. And even though she is a good, reasonable person, I don't actually think she's what Felicity needs right now. I mean, there had to be a reason I'm the one who she called first, right?"

Julie just hummed. It wasn't really an answer but she probably knew Kiana didn't really need one right now.

"I'm not saying Nerys wouldn't be able to help the kid but just-- I think this thing they have is supposed to be light and easy. Felicity might've not called her anyways or Nerys could've been slightly confused about what to do. I'm not saying that I do. I just need her to be here and safe. And we'll ask her if Nerys is someone she wants here as well."

"I know. They're just kids who are having a little fun. It might become something more but I think they're still testing the waters on that. So I think you did the right thing. I want her here and safe as well, now that we can't be 100% sure it's safe everywhere. I'm sure in a few days everything will settle down again, but until then I'll be glad if she's here."

Julie smoothed out the last plaster over the most visible stitches she'd done. She gathered the rest of the things into the kit and snapped it shut.

"I'm gonna need to buy more suture supplies but you're good to go."

"Mm. Thank you." 

Kiana turned around on the floor she had sat down at so Julie could work more easily. She grabbed the hand Julie was offering her and pulled her down on her lap. 

"You don't need to worry about the suture kits though. I think I'm good with the field work for now. I'm just going to stay home with my girl and kids for the next few weeks."

Kiana kissed her girlfriend and they stayed there for a few moments until they heard Cam starting to get fussy. Pushing Julie off her lap, Kiana got up first offering her hand to Julie and pulled her up on her feet as well.

"I'll head downstairs. I think they'll probably be close by now."

"Okay. I'll go put the kids down for a nap."

* * *

Kiana was down at the main door waiting for Felicity. Her aunt was with her to get home as soon as Daiki got there. It wasn't too long before Kiana saw an ambulance stop at the street before her. Opening the door, she let her aunt out and waited for Felicity. Felicity opened the door of the ambulance and stepped out. She looked around for a little bit, before spotting Kiana. She'd been crying, that much had been clear in the call as well. Felicity basically ran to her and she quickly said her goodbyes to her aunt before moving indoors with Felicity. Hugging her tight, she rubbed her back to get her calm down a little.

"It's okay kid. I got you. I got you."

Felicity's sobs quieted down a little bit and she finally looked back up. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gave Kiana a weak smile. Kiana smiled back at her and placed her arm around Felicity's back, guiding her up the stairs and to her apartment.

Once inside she toed off her shoes and saw Felicity following suit. She guided her to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she opened her arms for Felicity, who sat across her lap. Felicity rested her head against Kiana's shoulder and Kiana wrapped her arms around her. Hearing the door open Kiana looked over to it. Julie was coming out from the bedroom. She looked back at the two on the couch. Kiana nodded towards the kitchen, and Julie, understanding what she meant, moved to the kitchen.

"Fee, you okay? Julie went to make some tea."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You want us to call Nerys?"

"I… Yeah, I guess."

"Jules can call her and tell you're here. She's welcome here as well if that's what you want."

She just felt Felicity nodding against her shoulder and she hugged her a little bit tighter. They sat there in silence, Kiana rubbing Felicity's back absentmindedly. 

It didn't take much longer for Julie to appear with two mugs of tea. She placed them on the coffee table and sat on the edge of it. 

"Hi, would you mind calling Nerys and letting her know that Fee's here?"

"Not at all."

"Okay, thanks."

Felicity didn't seem to register Julie's presence in the room. So Kiana patted her shoulder a few times and she sat up straight, folding her legs under herself.

"Oh, hey Julie."

"Hey. Sugar, milk or lemon?"

"Just milk."

"Okay."

Julie got up and disappeared back to the kitchen, coming back a couple seconds later with the milk. She placed it near the mugs. Kiana rubbed Felicity's back a couple more times before reaching for her own mug, cupping it with both of her hands. Felicity followed suit, adding some milk into her tea first.

"This is definitely what I needed after today. Also a couple beers later wouldn't hurt."

Julie chuckled.

"I'm sure. I'm going to go call Nerys and after that I'd like to take a quick look at you, Fee. I know that Daiki did his job, but I'd just like to check the wounds myself. That okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I know it was a tough job but you did good. We hate sending you out there, but it's clearly something you like to do so we can't just not let you do what you do. Anyway, you're part of the family, I just wanted you to know that."

"Yeah. I… Thanks."

Julie smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Then she got back up, picked the milk with her and moved to the kitchen, once again, to call Nerys.

"She's right. I know you like to get on my nerves on purpose at times, but you're family. Fee, you have no idea what we were ready to do back when you got kidnapped. I know we have only 16 years between us, but you're about as much my kid as Nico or Cam are. And I know you think you're an adult and all that, but that's just age. It doesn't mean shit. So if you want either of us to do anything for you, just say it. We're here for you. We love you."

"You know, that doesn't really help with the crying," Felicity chuckled, "but I love you guys too. I haven't seen my family since the first time I got arrested. So knowing that I do actually have a family that cares is something I didn't know I needed. So, just thank you. Thank you for recruiting me into DedSec and thank you for looking after me. I know I don't really show it, but I appreciate it."

"You better not start calling me mum."

"Oh, I already do and I'm definitely going to do it more now."

Kiana shook her head and they both chuckled.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Would you want to watch a movie or something while the kids are still asleep?"

"That'd be nice, yeah."

"Okay. You pick something while I go put these mugs to the dishwasher."

She picked up their empty tea mugs and moved to the kitchen, where Julie was still on the phone.

"Camden High Street, yeah. Please use a cab. They're probably safer than the tube right now. Like a proper cab with a driver, not the autodrive ones. And call when you get here, I'll come get you. Okay, see ya."

She rinsed the mugs as she listened to the end of the call and placed them into the machine.

"So I guess she's coming?"

"Yeah. She's at work so it'll take a few hours most likely, but she'll be here."

"Okay, good. We were thinking of a movie."

"Sounds good. I'm going to check if we have things to make dinner for five and join in. But before you start, I wanna check her injuries."

"Okay."

They returned back to the living room, where Felicity had settled on a movie already.

"You found something you'd want to watch?"

"Yeah."

Checking the TV Kiana saw Felicity had picked an old Disney classic, Peter Pan.

"The point of the kids being asleep was that we don't need to watch cartoons. Just so you know."

"Yeah, but this was my favourite as a kid."

"Just making sure. Julie wants to check your injuries first. We'll watch the movie after that."

Felicity nodded and Julie guided her to the bathroom. Kiana sat down on the couch and just waited. It took about 5 minutes when they came back. 

"Everything good?"

"Yeah. Daiki knows his job. Just wanted to take a second look."

Felicity sat across Kiana's lap again, resting her head back on her shoulder. Kiana shot an appreciative smile to Julie before she disappeared to the kitchen once more.

"Julie will join soon. She called Nerys. She'll be here as soon as she gets off from work. But I guess she told you that already."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Movie?"

Felicity nodded once again against her shoulder. Kiana pressed play and wrapped her arms around Felicity again, while Felicity seemed to snuggle in closer.

The movie had barely started when Julie came back to the living room. She sat on the other side of Kiana, lifting Felicity's feet on her own lap. Reaching for the blanket behind Kiana, she took it and unfolded it over Felicity's legs. Then her focus shifted to the TV.

They were probably 50 or so minutes into the movie when Kiana realized Felicity's weight against her had changed. She tried to look at the young woman leaning against her shoulder herself but ended up turning to Julie.

"Is she asleep?" she whispered quietly.

Julie looked past her at Felicity and nodded.

"She's had a day of adrenaline rush. No wonder she's out cold now. We should probably move her to a more comfortable position."

Kiana nodded and Julie lifted Felicity's feet again and got up from the sofa. She helped Kiana up as well and together they moved Felicity to lie down. Kiana sat down again on the other end and placed Felicity's feet on her own lap. Julie picked up the blanket that had fallen on the floor and placed it over the sleeping woman.

"I'll go prepare dinner now. Nico is going to wake up soon and so is Cam hopefully. So try and keep your ears open for that."

"Got it. I'm going to make a couple calls and make sure the others are fine."


End file.
